


when you love someone

by tunecuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunecuck/pseuds/tunecuck
Summary: the one where jaehyung talks in his sleep and accidentally wakes up his sleepy boyfriend. soft sleepy fluff.





	when you love someone

“young pizza bagel. young pizza bagel...” 

younghyun begins to stir from his dreamless sleep as the phrase continues to echo in his mind. it’s been on repeat for a while now, and younghyun is definitely confused.

younghyun registers a pair of hands finding their way to his cheeks, lightly hitting his nose. roused awake by the sudden movement, younghyun completely slips from his half awake-half asleep state and slowly opens his eyes.

opening his eyes, younghyun takes in the sight of his boyfriend, laying next to him, his face weakly illuminated by the nightlight placed on the floor nearby. younghyun thinks jaehyung looks cute, as he faces him on his side, with the white cotton sheets pooled around his waist and his hair sticking up in all directions. jaehyung’s hands wander down to younghyun’s shoulders, which he clings to tightly. tentatively, younghyun carefully shifts, so as to slacken jaehyung’s tight grip around his shoulders without waking him up.

“young pizza bagel...” jaehyung drawls, as he leans into younghyun.

“young pizza bagel? what do you mean?” younghyun asks, as a small smile forms on his face.

younghyun is very familiar with his boyfriend’s sleeping habits - how he often talks in his sleep, and how he sometimes ends up gesturing animatedly while doing so. younghyun remembers an instance where he had once woken up to his boyfriend having a shooting battle - jaehyung had been aggressively mimicking himself loading and shooting a gun with his hands. when younghyun had grabbed his phone to record his actions, jaehyung had immediately rolled over to look at him before throwing up a peace sign at younghyun. despite having witnessed jaehyung’s sleeping habits on many occasions, younghyun still finds himself amused at his boyfriend’s unique sleeping habits.

“your... rap name. your rap name is ‘young’ plus the last thing you spent money on. young pizza bagel,” jaehyung announces matter-of-factly, untangling one arm around younghyun to press a finger against his chest. “young pizza bagel.”

younghyun wraps a hand around the wrist against his chest and pulls it back. younghyun slots his fingers between them before letting their intertwined hands fall back onto his chest.

a silence falls between the two and younghyun leans further into jaehyung’s embrace (or rather, the arm still tightly slung around his shoulders) and is just about to shut his eyes when jaehyung speaks again.

“young pizza bagel. young.... k!” jaehyung giggles after a brief pause, as if he had finally caught on to the punchline of a really comical joke.

“do you know young k? he’s so dreamy,” jaehyung murmurs, suddenly shifting to slide the arm around younghyun’s shoulders to settle loosely on his hips.

“yea, i do. what about him?” younghyun replies, the grin on his face widening in rapt amusement at his boyfriend’s statement and sudden use of the nickname - a stage name younghyun had come up with for the band they were both in.

“young k. more like young _kang_ of my heart!” jaehyung beams, pronouncing ‘kang’ like king. “he’s so sweet. he’s always there for me, no matter what. like, even when i’m sitting on the kitchen floor at 3 o’clock in the morning, crying while i eat my favourite ramyun. depressive episode number 432...”

“he must love you a lot.”

“yea! i hope so! he’s everything i could ever dream of! he’s so generously helpful and kind to everyone, even though he kinda comes off as the ‘brooding’ type. i really hope he credits himself more, though. he focuses a lot of his achievements as young k. sure, his stage persona young k is really cool and talented, but younghyun is, too.”

upon hearing his words, younghyun lets out a bark of laughter as he feels his cheeks grow warm. he can’t help but feel his heart lurch at his boyfriend’s honest confession.

quietly, younghyun moves his free hand to jaehyung’s hair, which he pets gently. he brushes his lips against jaehyung’s forehead and gives it a quick, chaste kiss.

after jaehyung stops talking, the room becomes quiet; with only the sound of their breathing audible.

“...i think i really love him...” jaehyung mumbles after a while; punctuating the quietness of the room.

“really?” younghyun murmurs, sleep once again beginning to overwhelm him. his eyes slowly start to flutter close.

“yea. definitely,” jaehyung confirms.

“that’s good. i love you too,” younghyun says, opening his eyes to take in the view in front of him before he drifts back to sleep. still, younghyun thinks he looks like a _vision_ , with his messy fringe obscuring his eyes, tucked beneath the white cotton sheets with the soft light emitted from the nightlight nearby highlighting his features just right.

 _or maybe i’m just undeniably whipped for park jaehyung_ , younghyun muses, as his eyes close. _it’s probably understandable_ , because who wouldn’t be soft at their lover confessing their love for them in their sleep, while cutely cuddling them at the same time; when it’s dark outside and you’re both huddled together beneath the covers. ( _soft. big soft hours_ , younghyun can practically hear jaehyung dramatically proclaim. _big uwu_ )

_(he falls back into a dreamless sleep, which is occasionally filled with soft i love you s, from a voice that distinctly sounds like park jaehyung. his park jaehyung.)_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this aaaaa do lmk what you think!! i tried to make this short and sweet :-)
> 
> i got inspired from the v liev they had. i spent about 15mins skimming through the v liev just to find out where they had mentioned the sleep talking/shooting battle part to make sure that everyth was accurate HAHAHA  
> also: i just REALLY wanted to incorporate that tweet jae posted the other day in here....  
> (tweet: https://twitter.com/Jae_Day6/status/1034034939346313216 )


End file.
